Lady Marmalade The School
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: Ok. Max and the flock are back at the school, but because of a certain tragedy, she escapes angry and out for blood. She lands on a roof. Who lives there? How can they help her get her revenge? And is it really true?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…I want you to know that this story I made first with nothing to do with Maximum Ride

Ok…I want you to know that this story I made first with nothing to do with Maximum Ride. I had an idea in my head, and it involved this, but without the MR characters and stuff. Anyways, I decided to put it as a MR fan fiction. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything, but I own the plot and the other characters that I will introduce later on in the story. **

Chapter 1

I didn't know whether to believe them. I mean, they always lied, right? But for some reason, the news was so bad I thought I should believe them. Angel couldn't get anything out of their heads, but I had a feeling that even they lie about this. Even they wouldn't mess with my emotions like this. They walked in, and said one of the six sentences that could cause any of the flock to have an emotional breakdown.

"Fang…is dead."

After that one sentence, I had sat there in shock, asking Angel over and over again if they were lying. If they were messing with us. She kept repeating that she couldn't get anything from them, but I refused to breakdown because of something that could have been one of their sick jokes.

I would have felt it. If he was dead. I would have felt it. Right? I hadn't felt anything, so he couldn't be dead. Beside me, in her cage, Nudge had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. Angel had tears pouring down her cheeks, her face screwed up in concentration as she tried and failed to read the minds of the white coats that stood in front of us. Gazzy was sniffing, trying to keep back the tears that were bound to fall from his eyes at any moment. Iggy was sitting, a look of shock on his face, before unexpectedly punching his cage, making me wince. I still sat emotionless, refusing to believe what they had just told me.

"Prove it." I said, my voice flat and emotionless, like my face. The white coat looked shocked for a moment, before motioning to the other white coat beside her to get something. He hurried out of the door, and the woman turned to me

"Are you sure you want us to prove it?" she asked me, her face emotionless yet determined.

"Yes." I told her, the one word came out confident. The complete opposite of what I felt inside. The man came back in, wheeling a cart. Somehow I knew what was coming, but couldn't pull my gaze away from the bulge that was hidden under a white sheet. The woman looked at my eyes for a second, before silently nodding. The sheet was pulled back, and I heard Angel gasp, but it caught in her throat as she began to sob. Iggy growled angrily, Gazzy finally let free the tears, and Nudge refused to look up from where her head was buried in her knees. I stared in shock.

Fang was on the cart, his beautiful jet-black wings trailing along the floor. His hair covered part of his face, but I could see that he was white underneath. Pale, as though he was sick. But he wasn't. He was much worse. He was dead. Blood spread over his black t-shirt, four parallel cuts bleeding heavily.

"One of our experiments went a little crazy when Fang punched him." Tears were blurring my vision, as I looked at the woman. She had the nerve to be smiling. Smiling! When Fang was dead! And it was her fault, she and everyone else at the school. I saw red. All I remember was flying against my cage, Anger building up in me until it engulfed me. Next thing I know I was flying full speed through the air, covered head to foot in blood, tears flowing down my face, being whipped away by my hair as I flew, my wings beating behind me. It was comforting, and I listened to it. I felt myself getting lower, until I slammed into a rooftop. I remember hearing a woman's voice shout something like "Oh my god, what the hell was that." before I blacked out, tears still falling from my face.

**Right, I hope I didn't make you cry. I admit it was short, but I have been trying to make the whole thing make sense, without trailing of the whole Max Ride thing, as I created this story without her in it before. Anyways…yeah…hope you like it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I have my SATs soon and my teachers are bundling me with lots and lots of homework. Life sucks for teenagers in Britain…:) (Yes, I'm English.)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. And the new characters. And the new setting. Basically everything but the old characters and The School.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to the sounds of three voices I didn't recognise. I tried to shoot up, go into a fighting stance, but found I was too weak. I decided to listen to the voices.

"She had blood on her hands." One voice said. I decided to call it voice 2. Because I already had a voice 1, thanks to my dear old dad.

"Her wings, they were covered in the stuff." That was voice 3.

"She must have been through something terrible, to loose so much blood." Voice 4 said.

"That's the thing. There is not a scratch on her." Voice 3 again.

"Not one?" voice 4 again.

"Nothing." I decided that enough was enough, and forced myself to roll of the soft bed that these woman had me lying on. Unfortunately, my legs had a mind of their own, and I couldn't get up. So I lay face down on the ground.

"Oh! She's awake!" voice 2. I felt hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off, my legs finally doing as I told them to. I stood up, and did a roundhouse kick. Which was caught by whoever was behind me. I was in shock that a normal human could have such quick reflexes, but shrugged it off as I swung my face, connecting with a jaw. I heard a hiss as someone got the full blow of my punch. The hand released my foot.

"Jesus Christ! She's got one hell of a punch!" this was voice 3.

"God Benny, kid too much for ya?" voice…2?…said. So voice 3 was Benny. A guy called Benny? I let it slide. But I didn't let the fact that they had called me a kid slide.

"I'm not, a kid." I snarled, letting menace into my voice. I heard a chuckle, and I turned to the person laughing, a look of complete shock overtook my look of menace from before. The girl was…young. Really young. But that didn't stop her from wearing red leather. She was covered, red trousers, red top. All tight fitting. Thigh length boots, also red leather. Her hair was the same, bright red. Her eyes also. A mask covered half of her face, stopping at bright red lipstick, lips pulled into a big grin as she tried to contain her laughing.

"I like her!! No, I don't like her. I love her!" She said, looking towards voice 4, as she was voice 2.

"Okay Milo. We can keep her." Excuse me?? Keep her? Nobody can keep me! Then a thought struck me. The flock!! I couldn't leave them at the school!! Hang on…where was I again?

"Nobody is keeping me. And where the hell am I??" I looked at Milo. She looked at me, and was about to open her mouth, when I caught movement behind her. My eyes narrowed, and before anyone could stop me, I had yanked the door open, and slammed my fist into somebody's face.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck?" A voice came from behind the hands of a girl who was holding her face; blood pouring from what I presumed was her nose.

"Titty! Language!" Came voice 4, the only one I hadn't been able to name yet. I got my answer pretty soon.

"Sorry Sam, but god. Keep your pets under control." This sentence made me mad. Pet? Not me. Not Maximum Ride. I slammed another fist into her gut, and she doubled over.

"I am not a pet." I told her, turning from her. "And if you'll excuse me, I have friends I need to save." I made to turn towards the door.

"Wait! We can help you! Train you! We know where you came from; it's where we came from. Please! We want revenge on the school too!" this came from Sam. I looked at her. She was the only one not in leather. The only one that didn't have red hair, or red eyes. I looked at her for a long time. I made my decision.

"One piece of trouble, I get out of it. I run, save them on my own. Deal?" I told them. I wasn't trusting them. Not yet.

"Then welcome, to Lady Marmalade." She extended a hand. I shook it. Her eyes looked back at me, green and sparkling.

"What's your name?" Milo asked me. I looked at her.

"Max. Maximum Ride." I told her.

"In the field, you will be Christina. As in Christina Aguilera. You will be Rai for short." I looked at her. Rai. It was kinda catchy.

**Okay, so I left you with a bit of a mean cliffhanger last chapter. This isn't really one. I love writing them, hate reading them. Just what I'm like. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay** then. I am seriously considering putting this story on hold, because of the amount of stories I have at the moment. I might not, but this is just a warning. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. If it doesn't make sense, please tell.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and the characters from the books are not mine, but my made up ones are. My friend gave me the name Titty as a joke, but I decided to use it. :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.

When I woke the next morning, I was in a red room. The wallpaper was red, the bed covers were red, even the wardrobe was red. A red dressing gown hung on the back of the door, and I took it off the hook and put it on, over my _oh so cliché_ red pyjamas. I opened the door, and tried to remember how to get to the living room. The house was huge.

Last night I had only been in the living room, the kitchen and led into my bedroom through the maze of hallways. That morning I took about 10 minutes to get to the bathroom, opening every single door to try and find it, and when I looked in the mirror, I could see that I looked terrible.

My hair was messed up and greasy; my eyes were swollen from where I had cried myself to sleep that night, overcome by memories of Fang. Dirt covered my face and the rest of my body from where I hadn't had a wash for at least two weeks. I turned to see a shower, looking so tempting, and decided that as soon as I had seen the other women in the house, I would jump in and wash until the hot water had run out. A knock at the door made me jump. I scowled at this fact, hating that a thump on a door had frightened me.

"Milo? What the hell is taking you so long? Working out some issues to do with your digestive system?" I heard Titty's voice at the door, and opened it wide. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was me instead of Milo.

"Oh! Err…sorry Max. I thought you were Milo. I didn't really expect you to be up so early." She coughed. I couldn't help but laugh a little coldly at this.

"Yeah. I get up at six every morning, and I always take watch for two hours at least once. Plus the fact that even though there is always somebody keeping watch, I never sleep well. That bed is pretty comfy. I've grown a little use to cave floors." I told her, and she laughed a little uncertainly.

Suddenly, there was a crash from down the hall, and a scream. I caught Titty's eye, and we both started running at the same time, her in front of me because I had no idea where I was going. We took a lot of turns, skidded down a very short hallway and eventually got to the kitchen, where the scream had come from. My mouth fell open when I saw the scene inside.

At least 20 dead flyboys littered the ground, some missing a head, or a limb. The house was completely surrounded, all the flyboys crowding to get into the kitchen door. Sam stood at the entrance, her face grim as she fought of our robot friends with amazing skill. I was standing there in awe, watching the quickness of her moves, the quickness of the flyboys falling at her feet. I was snapped back into reality when a flyboy got away, and made its way towards me. I took it down with one hard kick to the weak spot in its spine.

"BENNY! MILO! TITTY! GET YOUR BUTS TO THE OTHER DOORS AND KEEP THEM OUT!" Titty immediately went running, and I heard stomps of other feet speeding in other directions. I was left standing there, and decided that I had to do something, so I went to Sam's side and started to kick some ass. Then I heard the unmistakable voice of Milo scream 'BOMBS AWAY!'. Instinct from growing up with Iggy and Gazzy made me take cover, and apparently Sam knew what it was like to live with pyros, because she ducked too.

A huge BANG made me gasp before I could stop myself, and I was showered by little pieces of flyboy carcass. I looked up at Sam and saw that she had a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh a little, and she caught my eye and smiled too. Our laughter wasn't for long, though, because I found myself being pulled from under the table from which we had taken refuge. I twisted my body to see about ten robots standing above me, two pulling my ankles.

I acted as quick as I could, yanking my foot so that the flyboy fell towards me, before punching it in the face, causing it to fall backwards, and therefore knocking down another of its friends at the same time.

I repeated this action with the other flyboy holding my right foot, all the while jiggling my left leg so that no other robot could grab hold. I stood up quickly; ignoring the dizziness I felt when I did it way to quick. I slammed my foot into the gut of a flyboy, causing it to double up, before bringing my leg over its head and my heel into the weak spot on its back. While I did this, I didn't notice a flyboy creeping behind me, and only did realise when hard, metallic arms went around my waist, dragging me backwards. I stomped as hard as I could on its foot, making it yelp, and threw my head back, head butting the thing. Not my best move. Ever hit your head against a hard piece of metal, or wood? Yeah, hurts don't it? That's what I had just done. Ouch.

By now the others had rushed in, and were helping me with the flyboys. Not that I noticed, because I had just effectively knocked myself out cold. Colours burst behind by eyes, and I laughed out loud at my own stupidity, before falling to the ground. My last thought before blacking out was that at least the flyboy didn't take me back to that place. That place I never wanted to see again, but that I knew I would have to, if I wanted to see those that I love once more.

**

* * *

**

Okie smokie. This chapter is over, and this was kind of my first ever action scene, so tell me what you think. The next chapter, if I don't put this on hold, will be a couple of years later. If I do put this on hold, I will probably get a couple of chapters ready while it is on hold, so you don't have so wait so long before I update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! So…the next chapter. I decided that I would put my other story on hold because I have no idea what to do with it. Yeah…so this is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no, okay. Not mine…well okay the new characters are. Yeah…so no for some, and yes for others. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4.

"Max? Maaax? Get up Max." I opened my eyes slightly, groaning as I felt a slight pain in my head. Squinting, I saw Sam, Titty, Benny and Milo leaning over me through my eyelashes.

"She lives!" Benny shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. Sam rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, reaching out her hand so I could grab it. I did, and she helped me pull myself to my feet. I swayed for a minute, dizzy, before opening my eyes fully and looking around me.

The kitchen was a mess. It looked as though a tornado had attacked, but without taking the roof off. Picture frames lay in ruins on the floor, broken plates forming a bizarre tile decoration. The contents of the fridge were everywhere, and the only thing in tact was a bottle of milk. On the walls were splashes of tomato, splodges of orange juice. I could even see some left over spaghetti stuck to the light.

"Looks like we've been in a huge food fight." Milo stepped in front of me, grinning. I wondered why the hell she was smiling when we all knew that we would have to clean this up, but got my answer soon enough.

Milo swept her arm around in front of her. The whole room went back to how it was, the food even finding their packets and wrapping themselves up. The spilt drinks went back into cartons, and into the fridge. The broken plates stuck themselves back together again, as though by superglue. The robot pieces that littered the floor disappeared into thin air. I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open at this sight. It was so unreal!

"And that's why we love you." Benny walked up to Milo and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. Milo gave her a look of disgust, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Well…that could come in handy." I muttered to myself, inspecting a cut on my arm. I heard Titty laugh behind me, and turned to see her looking at me, a smile lighting up her face. I smiled at her, and her grin grew wider.

"Right Max. Your fighting skills are brilliant, but I think we should give you a little training. Our moves are new, whereas yours are very typical old style. We can teach you how to use your body to your advantage, and your wings as a weapon." Sam was beginning to sound a little like Yoda. Trying to get the image of a Yoda with long blonde hair, I nodded at her. Then I frowned.

"What do you mean? How do you know how I can use my wings as a weapon?" she looked at me as though I was crazy. Then all of them glanced at each other.

They stepped in front of me, all four of them. Then they all unfurled their wings.

Sam's wings were the only ones that were normal colour. They were yellow, looked gold in the sunlight. The feathers sparkled like fairy dust, and looked very smooth. The tips of her wings were silver, and I almost gasped at the visible chip that was imbedded in them.

The other three pairs of wings were red. Bright, neon red. At the tips of Benny's were black flames, looking like wing tattoos. On Titty's was a single cross, in the middle of each wing. Milo had graffiti art all over hers, making them look more like a wall at the back of a supermarket than wings.

Sam's wings were by far the biggest, filling up almost the whole length of the room. They were as big as Iggy's.

"Well…that would explain it." The tips of Milo's mouth twitched up.

"Let's get to work." I looked at Sam, and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Well, this chapter was quite boring if I say so myself. But I had to write it to show that they have wings. I got told what my GCSE coursework would be today, and it's a story. I was like 'woo!'.


End file.
